


Prologue

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: An Angel’s Whim [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Prologue

“Hello boys, miss me?” Gabriel smirked at the Winchesters, enjoying the dumbfounded looks on their faces. 

Dean looked at the bottle of whiskey in his hand and set it down. “ _Dude_.” He groaned. “I’m starting to see things. Not good.” He groaned.

“No. No. I’m seeing him, too…” Sam stared at the angel that he had seen killed by Lucifer. That was years ago. “Did we get _drugged_?” He muttered.

You looked around. “Um, where the hell are we?”

* * *

_“Son of a bitch!” You groaned, bringing your axe down on another walker’s head. While you were used to wiping through the undead, that didn’t mean it truly became easier. These had once been people, but you did what you had to do._

_As you continued to move through the store that you were searching with a couple other members of your group, you felt as if you were being watched. Stopping, you turned, only to be greeted by a man with golden hair. “Well, hello, sugar.” He smirked._

_“Who the hell are you?” You glared, posed to attack._

_He moved a step closer. “That’s a story we don’t exactly have time for. One more pit stop before our final destination.” He told you before snapping his fingers._

* * *

Negan had Lucille over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised. “I’d like to know the same damn thing.” He added, starting to slowly move around the room. “Cuz this sure as _shit_ ain’t the Sanctuary.”

* * *

_Licking his lips, Negan smiled at his newest wife. Pretty little thing. “Now, I’m headed out with the boys. These lovely ladies will fill you in on everything.”_

_“Good, because you won’t be here.” He whipped around, seeing a man and woman standing there._

_He narrowed his eyes. “Who the fuck are you?”_

_“Name’s Gabriel. And we’ve got somewhere to be.” He snapped his fingers, transporting the three of them._

* * *

“Gabriel?!?!” Dean got up. “As in _Archangel_ Gabriel? The one Lucifer killed with an angel blade?” He looked at the angel suspiciously. “That asshole Trickster that kept us in a damn time loop?”

Gabriel sighed. “Details, details.”

“I _believe_ the lady asked where the fuck are we? Now, I suggest someone tell me what’s going on before they meet Lucille.” Negan snapped.

You pulled out your gun, pointing it at Gabriel. “Start talkin’. Now.” You glared. “Where are we?”

Dean and Sam pulled out their own weapons, pointing them at you and Negan. Gabriel sighed. “ _Enough_.” He snapped his fingers, leaving Negan with a pool noodle, and you and the boys with water guns.

“What the hell?!” You furrowed your brows, looking at your water gun. “I’m expecting some fucking answers.”

Gabriel smirked. “Easy. These two knuckleheads have serious mommy issues.” Dean growled at the angel, who simply rolled his eyes. “Mommy dearest went her own way, and they’re throwing a damn temper tantrum. As you can see by their choice of liquid breakfast.” His eyes shot to the whiskey Dean had been drinking before turning to you and Negan.

“What the fuck does that have to do with us?” Negan asked, not happy.

“I’m getting there. Down, boy.” He replied. “You two are leaders. _You_ , my bat wielding psycho, lead the Saviors. Who are in serious need of some candy and a psychologist. Just sayin’.” Gabe held his hands up when Negan looked like he was about to pound him. “And you, your group doesn’t have a name, but you’re damn effective. No deaths recently, which is good. You’re tough, but fair. You’re also more compassionate.”

Dean put his hands on his hip. “So, you brought us a fucking **_PSYCHO_** , and…her?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Take them back to wherever you found them.”

Gabriel smirked. “No can do, Dean-O. Took all my mojo getting these two here. Takes a lot out of me to jump universes. Have fun.” Snapping his fingers, he was gone, weapons replaced.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled.


End file.
